A Puerta Cerrada
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Cuando Sol pasó frente al cuarto de oración, escuchó unos sonidos muy... sospechosos. (Sol x Adair x Juicio)
1. Chapter 1

**A Puerta Cerrada**  
por Lucathia

**Renuncia: **La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Nota:** La historia se desarrolla en algún momento después del cuarto volumen de las novelas. Es algo así como un Sun x Adair x Judgment.

* * *

**Primera Parte**

* * *

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

El estómago de Sol rugía tanto, que creyó que podían escucharlo protestar por su vacuidad hasta el reino vecino. Tras pasar un largo tiempo sin disfrutar sus adorados pays de mora azul, su antojo había llegado al punto en el que, si muriera en este momento, seguramente reviviría como un caballero de la muerte y seguiría buscando pays de mora azul, aunque no le supieran a nada a su lengua cadavérica, y ésa sería la máxima tragedia.

Para evitar un encuentro anticipado con el benevolente Dios de la Luz mediante el inelegante método de morir de inanición, Sol decidió buscar algún sustento para sí.

Algo como pays de mora azul.

Sol sabía que la mejor manera de conseguir sus pays sería hacer que su "enemigo" (el Capitán Caballero Juicio) o su vice-capitán (Adair), fueran a formarse a su tienda favorita para comprar los pays en su lugar. De otro modo, le sería imposible llegar a su turno frente a la caja, ya que los presentes preferirían jalonear su dorada cabellera.

Era por eso que Sol se decidió a buscar ya fuera a su "enemigo" o a su vice-capitán, pues para el caso cualquiera de los dos servía. O, también, podría conseguir la ayuda de Roland.

Tomó su cepillo, que por alguna razón no estaba donde lo había dejado la noche anterior (pensó que lo había dejado entre sus dos botellas de aceite para el cabello, pero lo encontró al lado derecho de las botellas), cepilló su pelo a conciencia, se aseguró de que su apariencia fuera impecable, y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Juicio no estaba en su cuarto. Adair tampoco. Sol los buscó por todos lados, sin encontrarlos.

Al pasar junto a uno de los cuartos de oración del Santuario de la Luz, Sol escuchó ruidos provenientes del interior.

Se detuvo.

Aunque su habilidad sensorial se había incrementado después de que perdiera la vista, al grado en que podía ver a través de paredes y puertas sin ningún problema, le resultó difícil ver al interior de este cuarto en particular. Había una gruesa capa del elemento sagrado envolviendo la puerta y paredes.

Alguien había ocultado el cuarto deliberadamente, de tal manera que Sol no pudiera ver al interior. Bueno, eso era lo mismo que pedirle a Sol que se entrometiera, ya que despertaba su curiosidad.

Se preguntó si tal vez debiera seguir el ejemplo de Flama, dejando que su pie se encargara de esta tarea, pero temía que su imagen cuidadosamente creada de El Garboso Caballero Sol se destruyera si abría la puerta de una patada sin averiguar primero quién estaba adentro. Así que, en vez de patear la puerta de una vez (para su desgracia, no era Flama y no tenía la excusa de ser brusco), se inclinó contra la puerta para escuchar.

Si alguien pasara por el pasillo en este momento, lo que verían sería al Caballero Sol espiando, lo que no era exactamente inelegante; además, explicaría rápidamente que sólo estaba descansando a causa de una súbita epifanía concedida a él por el Dios de la Luz. No había necesidad de sospechar que había algo raro en el Caballero Sol, o que fuera posible que estuviera tramando algo malo.

"¡A-Ah…!"

Además, esta vez, nadie podía echarle en cara su curiosidad.

Enarcó las cejas.

Si Sol tuviera que describir los primeros ruidos que oyó, diría que eran sonidos de metal entrechocando y golpes sordos. Pensó que se debían a que alguien, o más bien al menos dos personas, estaban dentro del cuarto de oración, practicando sus habilidades de batalla. Obviamente, las personas adentro no estaban usando el cuarto de oración para su verdadero propósito.

Sin embargo, lo que Sol oía ahora era muy diferente de los sonidos que lo habían hecho detenerse. Estos sonidos definitivamente _no _tenían que ver con esgrima. A menos que se estuviera esgrimiendo _otra _clase de arma.

Su imaginación se desbordó. Frunció el ceño al sentir calor en las orejas. Apostaría a que era Tierra. ¿Quién más sería tan cínico como Tierra, como para hacer algo así a plena luz del día? Había creído que Tierra llevaba a todas sus conquistas a su cuarto, pero aparentemente se equivocó.

Y, aparentemente, Sol también se equivocaba en su suposición de que Tierra estaba adentro del cuarto.

"... No...", dijo una voz profunda, una que Sol reconocía bastante bien aun a través de la gruesa puerta.

No _podía _ser.

Sol se encontró cubriéndose la boca en su asombro. Si hubiera sido Tierra, ni siquiera habría parpadeado, pero la identidad de la persona en el interior hacía que Sol sintiera como si se hubiera encontrado con algo que jamás debió presenciar. Era como toparse con su maestro, Neo, teniendo relaciones. No era algo que Sol necesitara ver _u _oír.

"Pero no puedo evitarlo, por favor..."

La voz del segundo interlocutor impactó todavía más a Sol. Su respiración se entrecortó. También reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. No había lugar para confusiones con esa voz a la que Sol se había acostumbrado desde que tenía 18 años, que fue cuando conoció a la otra persona.

Sol quería encontrarlos, cierto, ¡pero no así!

La voz profunda jadeó. "M-muy apretado..."

La segunda voz gruñó, la cara de Sol se sonrojó por completo, y Sol ya no pudo escuchar más. Con un rápido movimiento, su pierna se levantó e impactó contra la puerta, al diablo con su reputación. Aunque la puerta estaba fuertemente protegida con luz sagrada, no era una puerta precisamente fuerte y la luz sagrada no protegía contra la fuerza física. Sucumbiendo ante la poderosa bota de Sol, la puerta soltó un quejido y se rindió.

Inmediatamente, Sol se precipitó al interior del cuarto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Su grito resultó más bien un chillido estridente.

No sabía a cuál de los dos se refería. ¿Quería decir que no quería que tocaran a su mejor amigo que no debería ser su mejor amigo, o que no tocaran a su competente vice-capitán que le había servido lealmente desde que tenían dieciocho?

De verdad no sabía, para nada. Todo lo que sabía es que esto no le gustaba en absoluto. ¿Para qué estaban encerrados juntos, en primer lugar? Bueno, sólo suponía que la puerta había tenido llave. Su pie se había encargado de ella antes de que pudiera averiguarlo.

En cuanto Sol entró al cuarto, la gruesa capa de luz sagrada que lo había envuelto dejó de bloquear su habilidad sensorial. Adair debió agregar eso como un último recurso para evitar que Sol pudiera ver algo, excepto que sólo había llamado más la atención de Sol. ¿Cómo era posible que Adair no hubiera considerado esa posibilidad?

Sin la luz sagrada bloqueando su visión, Sol inmediatamente vio la verdadera situación al interior del cuarto.

Era mucho más aburrida que lo que había imaginado. Los dos hombres estaban completamente vestidos, aunque los brazos de cada uno _estaban_ rodeando estrechamente al otro.

Sol frunció el ceño severamente, de una forma totalmente inadecuada para el rostro del Caballero Sol.

Una inspección más minuciosa reveló que era Adair el que abrazaba estrechamente a Lesus Juicio. Hasta estaba estrujando partes de la túnica de Juicio. ¿Acaso Adair estaba... acariciando a Juicio?

Sol había esperado que se apartaran de un salto y lo vieran con culpa al momento en que entró, pero Juicio sólo le lanzó una mirada antes de volver a dirigirla hacia la persona que se estaba enterrándose en su abrazo. Los dos no movieron un músculo para separarse. De hecho, aunque Sol no sabía si era su imaginación o no, Adair parecía haber apretado su abrazo y ocultado su cara más profundamente contra el hombro de Juicio, haciéndolo soltar una exclamación ahogada. Sol pensó que, si de verdad viera con sus ojos, podría ver que la cara de Juicio estaba sorprendentemente rosa en ese momento, y también estaría más desarreglado de lo que se presentaba normalmente hacia el mundo exterior.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Sol llanamente. ¡¿Qué hacía Juicio con su vice-capitán?! ¡¿Qué hacía Adair con el mejor amigo de Sol?! Qué. .Aquí.

Nunca habría sospechado... ¿Era para hacer esto que Juicio y Adair se desaparecían, cada vez que no podía encontrarlos...?

–Yo... creo que tu vice-capitán ha sido m-maldito –dijo Juicio simplemente. Su frase se interrumpió brevemente cuando Adair lo abrazó con más fuerza.

¿Qué? Él creía que... Oh.

–¿Adair, estás maldito? –preguntó Sol.

Adair asintió, pero su cabeza todavía estaba hundida en el hombro de Juicio.

–Capitán –murmuró Adair a través de la ropa de Juicio–. _De verdad _lamento esto, pero... no puedo evitarlo...

–Sol, acércate –urgió Juicio, con una voz ligeramente más alta de lo normal.

Como no sabía lo que Juicio quería hacer, Sol se acercó con cautela. Tan pronto como estuvo de pie junto a ellos, Juicio estiró el brazo hacia él y rápidamente lo arrastró a un estrecho abrazo grupal. Tras maniobrar un poco, Sol quedó atrapado por completo en el abrazo de Adair.

Sol se congeló.

–Necesita aferrarse a alguien –explicó Juicio, con una voz mucho más estable ahora que Adair no lo abrazaba hasta asfixiarlo.

–Esto... de hecho no está tan mal –dijo Sol, tras recobrar la compostura. También entendía ahora a qué se había referido Juicio cuando dijo "muy apretado". Los brazos de Adair prácticamente le estaban exprimiendo el aliento, aferrándose a él como a un oso de peluche.

Como era el Caballero Sol, Sol recibía abrazos muy pocas veces, a menos que fueran de un niño que le hubieran arrojado a los brazos. No podía recordar la última vez que había sido abrazado así por alguien. ¿Había sido su maestro, ya que no sabía qué hacer, en un torpe intento de consolar a un niño que lloraba? Pero incluso eso había sido distinto de esta clase de abrazo...

Se sintió reanimado.

Titubeante, Sol apoyó una mano en la cabeza de Adair.

–... ¿Pero quién se atreve a maldecir a mi vice-capitán? ¡Me las pagará!

Adair lo apretó con más fuerza, sonriendo contra la camisa de su capitán.

–Gracias, Capitán.

* * *

Igual que la maldición que causaba que Sol siempre fuera interrumpido a la mitad del proceso de aplicar su máscara facial, esta maldición también era terrible, y Sol estaba decidido a descubrir su origen. Su vice-capitán no podría cumplir sus obligaciones si no podía dejar de abrazar personas.

–¿Qué pasó antes de que sintieras la necesidad de abrazar? –preguntó Sol.

–El Capitán Caballero Juicio y yo decidimos tener un combate de práctica en un cuarto de oración vacío –respondió Adair.

–¿Y luego?

–Y luego practicamos –respondió Juicio–. Sin embargo, a mitad del combate, Adair sufrió un cambio.

Adair asintió, y el movimiento le hizo cosquillas a Sol.

–Estaba agitando mi espada, cuando de repente ya no quise seguir haciendo eso. En vez de eso, quería rodear con mis brazos a quien fuera que tuviera enfrente, y esa persona resultó ser el Capitán Caballero Juicio...

–Mmh... –musitó Sol, meditabundo.

Todo lo cual fue dicho con los brazos de Adair rodeando a Sol. Ésto iba a ser difícil. ¿Cómo iba a investigar, si ni siquiera podía arrancarse de Adair?

–Voy a transferirte a Adair –dijo Sol. Inmediatamente después, abrió con fuerza el abrazo de Adair y lo arrojó hacia Juicio.

–Sol- –comenzó a decir Juicio, pero Sol ya se iba del cuarto, dejando a Juicio con las manos llenas. De Adair.

–Gracias, Capitán Caballero Juicio.

Las comisuras de los labios de Juicio se curvaron en una sonrisa minúscula. Una sonrisa secreta que pocos podían presenciar. Adair se preguntó si eso era lo que su capitán siempre veía.

–No está tan mal –dijo Juicio, haciendo eco de lo que había dicho Sol antes.

De hecho, pensó que se sentía bien, esto de tener los brazos de alguien rodeándolo. Jamás había pensado que se sintiera así.

Cuidadosamente levantó los brazos y devolvió el abrazo. Seguramente, podía permitírselo estando a puerta cerrada, ¿no?

* * *

continuará

**N/A:** Esta historia fue escrita para la sugerencia "Adair y Juicio: afrodisiacos/polen/los aliens los obligaron" de No True Pair en dreamwidth. En días recientes compré un programa de dictado llamado Dragon NaturallySpeaking y quise probarlo dictando un fic. ESTO es el resultado de eso, aunque no puedo creer que escogí algo así para dictarlo en voz alta, jaja. (Al final, tuve que terminar el fic a mano). Pensé que era interesante el que éste fuera el estilo que obtenía al hablar en voz alta (N/T: frases más largas, lenguaje un poco menos rebuscado y más fluido, y otras minucias).

Se suponía que esto fuera un oneshot, pero al final perdí un poco el hilo, ¡así que habrá una segunda mitad para este fic! Bueno, con suerte la habrá. Me está causando algo de problemas, así que no sé si pasará. Responderé a la pregunta de quién maldijo a Adair ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte**

* * *

Cuando Sol sintió la presencia de Tormenta, apretó el paso para alcanzarlo, pero no tanto como para parecer apurado, ya que eso no sería elegante.

–Hermano Tormenta –llamó Sol. La persona que había detenido se dio la vuelta. Para cualquiera, excepto para Sol, la cara de Tormenta habría quedado oculta por la torre de documentos que llevaba frente a él. Sol, por otro lado, era capaz de ver a través de la torre. El papeleo se tambaleó, y un par de ojos cansados espió por encima de él, recelosos. Sol no prestó atención a la cautelosa mirada, sonriendo mientras hizo su pregunta–. ¿Será, por acaso, que ha llegado a tu conocimiento alguna clase de descontento hacia la benevolencia del Dios de la Luz durante la semana que acaba de transcurrir? Sol teme que se esté gestando alguna alevosa traición entre los descreídos, cuyo veneno tenga el perverso poder de interponer obstáculos que entorpezcan a nuestros cuerpos y mentes, incitando comportamientos poco favorables a la voluntad del Dios de la Luz...

Tormenta suspiró y cambió la mano con que sostenía la torre de papel.

–Sol, ¿podrías ir al grano? –preguntó Tormenta con voz dolorida.

Sol extendió su percepción rápidamente. No era como si le gustara tener que soltar todas esas tonterías y gastar su saliva, especialmente porque quería llegar al fondo del asunto de la maldición de Adair tan pronto como fuera posible. Cuando vio que no había moros en la costa, se inclinó hacia adelante.

–¿Hay alguien que guarde rencor contra mí? –preguntó en voz baja–. ¿O contra el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol? ¿Contra Adair, específicamente?

–¿Contra Adair? –preguntó Tormenta, enarcando una ceja–. Muy probablemente, nadie. Es bastante popular entre los caballeros sagrados, e incluso entre los caballeros reales. Puede que haya unos pocos que lo envidien, pero no diría que haya alguien que guarde rencor contra él. Después de todo, siempre escucha las penas de los demás. Es un buen amigo.

Sol escuchó y no pudo evitar darse mentalmente una palmada en la espada, por haber elegido y entrenado un vice-capitán tan capaz, que sabía cómo granjearse las simpatías de la gente. Después de todo, Sol sabía muy bien a cuántas personas le había mandado golpear y cuántas de ellas _todavía _eran amigos de Adair.

Tormenta siguió divagando sin que Sol tuviera que insistirle.

–¿Contra el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol? Tampoco es muy probable. Se llevan bien con la mayor parte de la gente. Normalmente son una pandilla muy amistosa, aunque algo bullangueros.

Y entonces, Tormenta mostró una sonrisa amplia, que no le gustó a Sol para nada.

–¿Contra ti? Más de los que se pueden contar. ¿Qué, quieres que haga una lista? El rey, el rey anterior, ese barón con el que tuviste un cruce, nuestra mismísima princesa, el Papa, las princesas del Reino de las Orquídeas Lunares, Tierra...

–Querido Hermano Tormenta, seguramente estás confundido al pensar que Sol es alguien con una influencia tan vasta, que el mismo Sol no se atrevería a afirmar que posee tal influencia.

–¿No quieres escuchar el resto de la lista? –preguntó Tormenta, como si realmente quisiera continuar.

–Gracias, pero no, gracias –respondió Sol secamente–. Ten la gracia de permitirle a Sol rechazar cortésmente la generosidad de su querido hermano.

A Tormenta se le bajaron los ánimos. Si hubiera tenido orejas de cachorro, Sol estaba seguro de que las habría dejado caer. ¡¿Tanto quería Tormenta restregárselo en la cara?!

* * *

Por poco que Sol quisiera admitirlo, Tormenta tenía razón. _Había _ofendido a un montón de gente durante su gestión como el Caballero Sol (e incluso en los tiempos en que era el aprendiz de Caballero Sol. En realidad no podía evitarlo, no cuando había asuntos de los cuales ocuparse con medios menos que honorables. La Iglesia, ¿vencida por perfidias? ¡No en su guardia!)

Ahora, la pregunta era: ¿quién, de entre los que había ofendido, se desquitaría con su vice-capitán en vez de ir tras él directamente? No era como si las personas no supieran que hacerle algo a _sus _caballeros sagrados era lo mismo que buscar pelea directamente con él. Ahora bien, no sería la primera vez que pasara. Por ejemplo, aunque no lo había hecho por venganza, el Hijo del Dios de la Guerra pensó en atacar a Adair cuando quiso que Sol demostrara si sabía Resurrección. Adair, en efecto, no estaba a salvo de las personas que querían contrariarlo, sin importar qué tan estúpido fuera llevar a cabo tal acción.

Tras pensarlo un rato, Sol decidió visitar a Tierra primero. Adair había ayudado a Sol a "rodear" a Tierra antes, y Tierra también sabía que quitar a Adair de la ecuación le dificultaría mucho las cosas a Sol.

Estaba eso y el hecho de que Tierra era una persona detestable, así que si Sol estuviera equivocado, no sería tan importante.

Y hacia allá fue.

* * *

Sol pasó por muchas puertas cerradas mientras buscaba a Tierra. Cada uno de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados tenía una imagen pública que mantener, pero por lo general eran personas totalmente diferentes tras puertas cerradas, cuando no estaban trabajando. Excepto por unos pocos, como Flama, que siempre era temerario, y Hoja, que era genuinamente una buena persona, la seguridad de una sólida puerta entre ellos y sus obligaciones significaba dejar salir una personalidad tan distante de la que mostraban a los demás, que si los seguidores se enteraran, muy probablemente se desmayarían de la impresión.

Aunque ya no podía ver con sus ojos, Sol no se consideraba ciego. Su vista ahora tenía un alcance mucho más amplio que jamás antes, siempre y cuando no hubiera alguien que deliberadamente bloqueara su percepción, como lo que había pasado con Adair. Si quería, podía ver a través de puertas y paredes sin ningún problema. Hasta el momento, nadie le había reclamado al respecto.

Pasó por el cuarto de Hielo y vio que estaba horneando un pastel. ¡No podía esperar a probarlo! Todo estaba bien en el mundo si Hielo había vuelto al horno... excepto por el asunto de la maldición de Adair, claro. Luna escribía una carta en su escritorio. Sol no dudó por un segundo que fuera una clase de carta de amor. Roland limpiaba su espada. Aburrido. Hoja estaba... reorganizando sus muñecos vudú ¡Terror absoluto! Sol reconsideró su pensamiento anterior sobre Hoja. Aunque Hoja era, innegablemente, una buena persona, todavía era capaz de desmayar a los seguidores de un susto si vieran lo que hacía a puerta cerrada.

Fingiría no haber visto eso.

Para cuando Sol llegó a la puerta de Tierra, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando adentro. Tierra, como había esperado Sol, estaba divirtiendo a una mujer, y aunque Sol no podía oír lo que pasaba a través de las paredes, podía ver bastante bien, y eso bastaba para enardecerle las mejillas. Ah, cómo osaba Tierra pasarla tan bien...

Ya que abrir la puerta de una patada, como lo haría Flama, no era apropiado para su imagen, Sol rápidamente forzó la cerradura y abrió la puerta de golpe.

–Hermano Tierra, el Dios de la Luz ha inspirado a Sol a visitar a... Ah, ¿Sol interrumpe algo? –Sol se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia la clériga en la cama, fingiendo estar sorprendido por su presencia. Acto seguido, fingió no saber cómo reaccionar ante el estado de sus desvestiduras.

–¡N-no es nada! –dijo la clériga apresuradamente, volviendo a ponerse la ropa–. Que tengas un buen día, Caballero Sol. ¡Adiós, Caballero Tierra!

Salió a trompicones, y por poco olvida sus medias.

Ésa había estado cerca. ¡Un poco más, y Tierra habría tenido éxito!

Sin la clériga, Tierra dejó toda pretensión a un lado. Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

–¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?

Sol no le dio importancia a la pregunta de Tierra. Por si las dudas, cerró la puerta, y se volvió, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–¿Que qué hice? ¿No querrás decir, qué me hiciste tú a mí? ¡Tú fuiste el que la asustó con tu deslumbrante hipocresía! –retrucó Tierra.

¡¿D-deslumbrante hipocresía?! ¡¿Por qué Tierra no era el Caballero Metal?!

Sol no se inmutó.

–No te hagas el idiota conmigo. ¡Seguro hiciste algo! –omitió mencionar a Adair, por si acaso. No había necesidad de darle información extra a Tierra si de verdad no estaba involucrado.

Tierra alzó los brazos.

–¡No tengo idea de qué estás hablando!

Sol hizo una pausa. El pulso del corazón de Tierra no se había acelerado. Él... decía la verdad, por poco que Sol quisiera admitirlo.

–Entonces, ¿quién pudo maldecir a Adair...? –murmuró por lo bajo. En verdad había pensado que Tierra era el sospechoso número uno.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Tierra, acercándose un poco.

–Nada –dijo Sol entre dientes y abandonó prestamente el cuarto de Tierra, dejándolo perplejo y frustrado.

* * *

A continuación, Sol visitó al Papa. Había llegado a la conclusión de que había frustrado al Papa incontables veces, quizá sólo menos que a Tierra, y el Papa quizá sí sabría cómo maldecir a alguien. En retrospectiva, Sol dudaba en serio que Tierra tuviera esa clase de conocimiento. El Papa, por otro lado, era un experto en toda clase de magia, como el viejo taimado que era.

–Buen día, su ancianidad –saludó Sol, con falsa alegría, después de cerrar la puerta tras él.

–Caballero Sol, qué _generoso _de tu parte el que visites –dijo el Papa, con una mueca que no podía esconder de Sol ni con su velo. El Papa no podía evitar reaccionar a pullas sobre su edad, y normalmente dependía del trozo de tela sobre su cara para ocultar sus reacciones. Ahora, la tela no hacía nada para ocultar sus expresiones de Sol.

El Papa, sin embargo, contraatacaba duramente. No era un inocente quinceañero. ¡El viejo zorro!

–Caballero Sol, ¿has estado mucho tiempo afuera? –preguntó en una voz supuestamente amable, aunque sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado Sol desaparecido–.Tu piel tiene un tono saludable, como pan de miel.

¿Pan de miel? ¡Eso no era posible!

Inmediatamente, la mano de Sol voló hacia sus mejillas. Estaban _suaves. _Como la seda. Increíbles al tacto. Sol se había encargado de eso. Pero sin importar que Sol pudiera comprobar eso, ¡ya no podía saber de qué color era su piel!

Adair le había asegurado que su piel estaba blanca como la leche. ¡No podía haberle mentido!

Una espantosa idea invadió a Sol. ¡¿A qué clase de leche se habría referido Adair?! No... Adair no le mentiría al respecto, aunque si alguien pudiera aprender a burlar el detector de mentiras de Sol, ése sería Adair. Pero no, el Papa sólo intentaba hacerlo entrar en pánico, y casi lo lograba. Sol se sentía muy tentado de hacer volar en pedazos la sonrisa autosuficiente que tenía el Papa.

–Hmf, sólo estás celoso de mi piel naturalmente joven –murmuró Sol.

–¿Natural? –el Papa puso los ojos en blanco–. ¡Sí, cómo no! Basta de chácharas. ¿A qué viniste?

Sol casi empieza a balbucear. ¡Su piel era totalmente natural! Era cierto que se aplicaba mascarillas faciales, pero eso era todo, en serio. No era como si estuviera usando magia para conservar su apariencia, como hacía el Papa.

–No se preocupe, oh venerable Papa. Aunque su mente ya no sea tan ágil como cuando era joven, Sol todavía anhela que comparta su sabiduría. ¿Tú. Lo. Hiciste?

–¿Hacer qué? –preguntó el Papa, frunciendo el ceño.

El Papa no escondía nada, no con lo calmado que siguió su corazón, pero Sol había despertado su curiosidad. Aunque el Papa no fuera el culpable, Sol estaba seguro de que sabría sobre maldiciones.

–Olvídalo. ¿Sabes qué clase de maldición haría a alguien...?

¿Cómo debía preguntar esto?

–¿Mmh? –el Papa se enderezó en su silla–. ¿Una maldición, dices? Continúa.

–¿Qué clase de maldición haría que alguien sintiera la necesidad de abrazar a otra persona? ¿Cómo es que eso siquiera funciona? –preguntó Sol de un jalón, con las preguntas fluyendo de sus labios descontroladamente.

El Papa se acercó de Sol apresuradamente.

–¿Qué? ¡No he sido maldito! –exclamó Sol–. ¡No voy a abrazarte!

–Eso me hace sentir mucho más seguro. Pero espera. ¿Porqué preguntas? ¿Planeas maldecir a alguien, o qué? –quiso saber el Papa.

–No, es sólo que... –Adair había sido maldito. ¡Adair! ¡Su vice-capitán!–. Sólo dime si una maldición así existe, ¿bien? –gruñó Sol.

–Decirte no parece una muy buena idea –dijo el Papa–. No estoy dispuesto a dejar a todo el mundo a merced de un Caballero Sol que sabe cómo maldecir personas.

–¿Así que sí existe una maldición así? –concluyó Sol, por lo que acababa de decir el Papa.

El Papa apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que se había delatado. Alzó los brazos de una forma muy similar a la que Tierra lo había hecho cuando Sol lo confrontó.

–Bien, te lo diré, pero me debes un favor.

–Haré que Nube te lo pague.

–No, tienes que ser tú. Nube está ocupado encargándose de la biblioteca.

–¿Hoja?

–Sabes cómo te ve estos días. ¿Vas a tomar ventaja de su lástima por ti?

Ugh, todo menos lástima. Sol lo _sabía, _y lo ponía incómodo de muchas maneras. No era culpa de Hoja que Sol hubiera quedado más-o-menos-ciego. En verdad, era su propia culpa, por dejar a Hoja solo, en primer lugar, y ahora no podía dejar de sentirse culpable en presencia de Hoja. La forma en que Hoja lo miraba sólo lo hacía sentirse más culpable.

–Tierra, entonces.

En cuanto mencionó a Tierra, Sol supo lo totalmente ridícula que era la sugerencia. Tierra jamás accedería, y el Papa lo estaba viendo como si estuviera loco.

–Vamos, niño, tienes que ser tú. Sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme este favor –dijo el Papa dulcemente.

Sol quiso rechinar los dientes. En serio. Pero no quería que sus dientes se desgastaran porque le gustaban en su estado actual. Ya había excedido su cuota de apretar los dientes por un día.

–Bien, ¡dime de una vez! –gruñó.

La expresión del Papa se iluminó. Sol ya se había arrepentido de su decisión.

–¿Una maldición que te hace abrazar gente? –divagó el Papa–. No suena mortal, pero una maldición así sólo puede ser obra de la magia negra.

–¿Magia negra? –preguntó Sol. No estaba familiarizado con la magia negra. No era como la magia sagrada o la magia oscura, que llamaba a los elementos en su forma natural. La magia negra era una forma más retorcida de la magia oscura, una que trastocaba voluntades.

–No voy a decirte cómo se conjura el hechizo, pero usando magia negra, es muy factible –explicó el Papa–. De hecho, puede que Juicio u Hoja sepan más sobre este asunto. Una vez investigaron un caso así.

Sol ya había visto a Juicio. Dudaba que Juicio hubiera olvidado mencionar que sabía algo sobre la maldición, si hubiera sabido algo.

¿Significaba que tendría que visitar a Hoja?

Como que no quería. Todavía se sentía abrumadoramente culpable por herir a Hielo y Flama, pero al menos ellos no parecían creer que le debían algo. Hoja, por otro lado, no podía evitar verlo con _esos _ojos...

* * *

Sol finalmente tocó la puerta de Hoja. Era lo educado. Detrás de la puerta, Hoja ocultó sus muñecos vudú. Uno de ellos tenía los brazos alrededor de otro. Sol trató de bloquear la existencia de los muñecos vudú de su mente, pero no funcionaba.

–¡Ya voy! –exclamó Hoja.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hoja le sonrió a Sol, lo que sólo hizo que Sol se sintiera peor. ¿Porqué no podía pisotearlo verbalmente, como Tierra? Pero no, Hoja era un buen tipo. Él jamás haría eso.

–Oh, hola, Sol –dijo Hoja, en vez de pisotearlo–. ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?

¿Si se sentía mejor hoy...? ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Eso implicaba que no se había sentido tan bien el día anterior, y eso, sencillamente, no era cierto.

Sol hizo lo único que pudo para recuperar el equilibrio: regresar a su absurdo y rebuscado lenguaje para distraer a Hoja.

–El Dios de la Luz le ha concedido a Sol una vitalidad renovada, abriendo los ojos de Sol a...

Ah, qué elección de palabras tan desafortunada. ¡¿Porqué tenía que hablar de sus ojos?! ¡Se suponía que sólo barbotara sinsentidos!

–¿Te ha devuelto la vista? –murmuró Hoja. Su voz era baja, pero Sol pensó que, para el caso, podía haber gritado en sus oídos, por lo mucho que le afectaban sus palabras.

–Sólo era una figura literaria –murmuró Sol, odiándose por haber ilusionado a Hoja–. No le prestes atención. ¿Porqué no has salido hoy? –preguntó Sol, y de inmediato quiso estrellar la cabeza contra la pared. ¡No era eso lo que quería preguntar! Además, sabía muy bien lo que Hoja había estado haciendo dentro de su cuarto.

Hoja lo vio tímidamente, subiendo y bajando la mirada.

¿Qué...?

Eso era... diferente. Mejor que las miradas preocupadas, pero... diferente. Y raro.

–¿Quier...? Este... ¿Has... abrazado a alguien hoy? –preguntó Hoja entrecortadamente. Borren lo anterior. No era timidez. Era optimismo.

–¿Qué...?

Sol no sabía qué decir, su mente había llegado a una conclusión impactante. Sus alrededores se estaban volviendo algo borrosos. ¿Así era como se sentía estar a punto de desmayarse de la impresión? Había pensado que era inmune a imactaarse por lo que sus hermanos hacían detrás de sus puertas, pero aquí estaba, reaccionando como uno de sus seguidores lo haría tras abrir una puerta que no debían haber abierto. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, y aferró los hombros de Hoja.

–¿Qué hiciste, Hoja? –preguntó, con la mayor seriedad.

* * *

Sol entró intempestivamente en el cuarto de oraciones. Juicio y Adair no se estaban asfixiando a base de abrazos, pero estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Ninguno de los dos había salido del cuarto. Indudablemente, no querían que Adair abrazara a alguien al azar y lo matara del susto.

–¡Capitán! –exclamó Adair, y se levantó de un salto para aferrarse a él. Eso calmó a Sol. Sol deslizó la mano por el cabello de Adair.

–¡Fue Hoja! ¿Pueden creerlo? Se escabulló en mi cuarto, tomó cabello de mi cepillo, y, y...!

–¿Y qué? –preguntó Juicio a un lado, con voz tranquila. Mientras tanto, Adair se había puesto tenso por alguna razón.

Sol hizo una pausa, inseguro sobre si los otros dos creerían lo que estaba a punto de decir. Hasta a él le había parecido difícil de creer la primera vez que se topó con los muñecos vudú de Hoja, y eso que había visto la evidencia con sus propios ojos.

–Hoja puso el cabello en un muñeco vudú, porque quería que yo abrazara más personas –dijo Sol por fin, estremeciéndose al pensar en el muñeco vudú de sí mismo que había descubierto. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de otro muñeco–. Dijo que sería bueno para mí.

Sorprendentemente, ni Juicio ni Adair mostraron grandes reacciones ante eso. ¿Sería que de verdad le creían?

–Ha sido bueno para ti –dijo Juicio, decidiendo responder a lo último que había dicho Sol–. Hoja sabe el valor de los abrazos. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

–Necesitado –contestó Sol, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Adair. _Apreciado. Querido_–. Pero lamento que hayas sido maldito, Adair.

¿De verdad se había encontrado en un estado tan miserable que pensaron que necesitaba abrazos?

Adair negó con la cabeza.

–En verdad, no me molesta.

Sol creyó que eso no era una mentira.

–¿Pero porqué Adair resultó maldito cuando Hoja intentó robar cabello de mi cepillo? Eso no tiene sentido –murmuró Sol.

Sintió que Adair tragaba saliva. Juicio se volvió hacia otro lado, levantando las comisuras de sus labios casi imperceptiblemente.

–¡No me digas que le hiciste algo a mi cepillo! –exclamó Sol.

–No, es decir, sí... ¡No es lo que piensa! –intentó decir Adair. Con sus contradicciones, Sol no podía saber si Adair mentía o no. Su ritmo cardiaco no se había elevado mucho, pero sí iba un poco más rápido. Incluso cuando Adair le había dicho a Sol sobre la maldición había estado calmado. Sol consideró esto un éxito.

–¿Es que entras a mi cuarto en secreto para usar mi cepillo? –preguntó Sol–. Por favor, dime que tienes uno. Seguro ganas lo suficiente como para comprar un cepillo.

Adair estrechó más fuertemente a Sol y rió.

–Lo siento, Capitán, lo que acaba de decir es absurdo.

–Bueno, ¿entonces qué pasa? –quiso saber Sol.

–¿Le desagrada que lo abracen? –preguntó Adair a su vez.

Sol hizo una pausa para considerar la pregunta. La sensación era... no tan mala. No, no era sólo "no tan mala". Le gustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Adair sonrió contra la camisa de Sol.

–La verdad, Capitán... nunca me maldijeron.

Sol sonrió también. Eso era lo que había creído.

* * *

Fin

Dejo el resto a su interpretación. ¡_Espero _que todo esto haya tenido sentido! Después de esto, tanto Juicio como Adair fueron a comprarle pay de mora azul para Sol de todo corazón.

Ah, en cierto punto, me preguntaba a cuántas personas se iba a enfrentar Sol...

A pesar de que esto se suponía que fuera un Adair x Juicio con Sol como agregado, ¡ninguno de los dos aparecieron mucho! Al final, diría que esto fue más bien un Sol x Adair... aunque me sentí tentada a convertirlo en un harem 8D;


End file.
